bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Advocate Rinon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50735 |no = 964 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After having relinquished her candidacy for the position of Oracle Maiden to one of her good friends, Rinon continued on her journey of learning without a real purpose to her life. While wondering the lands the man who had become Oracle Knight approached her, asking her to lend a hand in defeating a god who sought to destroy the human race. Rinon was furious at the thought that this man had rendered her other friend's dreams of becoming Oracle Knight fruitless, but she ended up accepting his invitation anyway. Perhaps she was just searching for someone who needed her. |summon = Is it wrong to live without purpose? Living in itself is admirable. That's why I'm not ashamed. |fusion = No need to push myself, right? From now on I'll do as I like and make up for what I missed out. |evolution = Effort makes you stronger. But I can't see anything beyond that. What will you show me? | hp_base = 3965 |atk_base = 1426 |def_base = 1553 |rec_base = 1648 | hp_lord = 5711 |atk_lord = 1923 |def_lord = 2089 |rec_lord = 2225 | hp_anima = 6453 |rec_anima = 2027 |atk_breaker = 2121 |def_breaker = 1891 |atk_guardian = 1725 |def_guardian = 2287 | hp_oracle = 4968 |rec_oracle = 2423 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Eternal Truth |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & probable slight recovery of HP when attacked |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Stellar Veil |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Asteion Glare |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |arenaAI = 6 |bb1 = * Heal 2100~2400 (+22.5% REC) HP * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity |bb10 = * Heal 2500~2800 (+22.5% REC) HP * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity |sbb1 = * 350% Modifier * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity * Add Light/Dark element |sbb10 = * 450% Modifier * Cleanse status ailments and debuffs * Ailment immunity * Add Light/Dark element |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50734 |evointo = 50736 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Rinon2 }}